


Tangled in your Nightmares

by jukori



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Horror, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Underage Rape/Non-con, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukori/pseuds/jukori
Summary: ‘What if Andrew was worse than he was?’ To kill someone with kindness.Please read the tags
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Andrew | Hubert/Varian (Disney: Tangled), King Frederic of Corona & Varian (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 98





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alone?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278763) by [CartoonsAreAmazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonsAreAmazing/pseuds/CartoonsAreAmazing). 



> This is inspired or rather a writing challenge, maybe even a rewrite of CartoonsAreAmazing’s fanfiction ‘Alone?’- check it out if you haven’t. Just to keep this clear, this is *not* canon, not even in my head. I am just listening to way too many horror podcasts lately and it does things to my brain that need to… get out I guess. It's also why both Varian and Andrew are really OOC at times. Also, you will find that I am quoting a lot of the original content - I am basically just tweaking Andrew’s behavior, everything else belongs to 'CartoonsAreAmazing'.

Andrew wasn’t aware of what he was doing. He never was, not really. He knew it wasn’t right, but couldn’t even begin to fathom the extent of the damage he inflicted on both of them. 

He wasn’t aware of what he was doing to the 14year-old. At least not when it all started. It was complicated. Things happened. The kid’s mind was already a fucked up, impossible to use, so why not play a little? What harm could it do?

He wasn’t aware of the month of isolation Varian endured, wasn’t aware of the way Corona’s citizens had shunned him for ‘attacking’ the princess, he wasn’t aware of how long Varian went without food or water, wasn’t aware of the desperate need of a parental figure the child was in. And Andrew wasn’t aware of the simple fact that Varian would do anything to not be alone again. He would learn eventually.

“Do I even wanna know?” Andrew greeted him with a frown stepping into the dimly lit laboratory the boy was conducting his experiments in. For the past days, he hid behind the stench of burning chemicals and moldy old stonewalls.

“Just trying to perfect the Quirineon. I can’t seem to get the calculations right,” Varian slammed his head on the huge work table. He mumbled inaudibly and Andrew’s knitted brow smoothed into a soft expression.

“I get it,” he assured in a voice deep with concern and something else. Keeping his hands open, right where Varian could see, the man maintained his distance to the now alerted teen.

“It’s no-nothing,” Varian said picking his head up, only now fully realizing who exactly he was talking to.

“There is nobody more committed to our cause than you,” Andrew probed as he stood next to him with a serious smile.

The way Varian didn’t answer right away said it all. Andrew’s face turned even softer, and he sat on the table, close enough but not approaching the sleep-deprived 14-year-old. Not yet. As the wood moaned and bend under his weight Varian’s eyes widened barely noticeably, and he looked to the ground. There it was. Whatever sign the older man had waited for he saw it. Oh so gentle Andrew cupped his cheek with his long slender fingers, though he didn’t force Varian to meet his eyes. “You are,” he whispered like a dirty secret shared between only the two of them.

“I-I mean, can’t we just talk to the princess? S-she’ll-“ Varian was cut off by a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth - touching the child that didn’t want to be touched, drowned out all of the unnecessary thoughts inside him, made them go nice and quiet, so the boy could listen to his heart's desires. Like a small bird, it thrummed fast and erratic in his chest. Andrew had heard the sound many, many times. It helped Varian focus, helped him order his priorities, sense the real danger.

Varian looked at Andrew. Shaky hands hovered over the part where his skin still crawled from the contact. It took everything in him not to cry on the spot.

Andrew’s expression shifted into one of honest disdain. “You can talk to _me_ Varian,” he said sounding like an exercise in antonyms. “They might even forgive you. Just don’t think about what you’ve done to them,” he paused letting the boy do exactly that before speaking again. “As long as I am here you will never be alone,” his voice sounded hollow. Something inside changed and shifted. “I want this.” He gently traced the contours of Varian’s delicate face with his nails, ending at the same place where his lips had been seconds ago. “I’ll always protect you.”

Andrew’s disdain turned into a calculated stare before he averted his eyes. “I am trying really hard. Am I not good enough Varian?”

The boy didn’t trust himself to speak. 

“I would never leave you, not like they did,” Andrew repeats. “Because I care about you. I know you want it too,” the Saporian deceived brightly.

Varian’s eyes widened, “N-no, no! I-it isn’t…,” he stuttered helplessly.

Andrew took his hand away and Varian flinched visibly causing the man to frown. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure anymore if he had the child under control or not. His feelings weren’t really working back then. And if he had emotions he kept a tight wrap around them.

“It’s fine, I am listening. Maybe take a short break,” Andrew suggested. There was a vague notion that something was wrong.

“You know we should probably test the wand's power before I try and convert it to a gas,” Varian muttered.

Andrew who was still sitting on the edge of the table. He didn’t so much as glance at the bizarre notes surrounding him. “I don’t like it. Are you sure? But who would make the perfect test subjects?” Andrew asked. Deep down they both knew the answer. He kept a neutral expression when Varian leaned against him, scavenging for the tiniest bit of comfort in preparation for the inevitable. It gave the man a cruel kind of satisfaction to know that he was the only one able to mend the pieces.

The Separatist tagged after Varian to where Clementine was cleaning out a room in the castle they had claimed. She came to a stop when she heard the knock on the door.

“Clementine, do you have a moment? We need the wand,“ Andrew explained, “We are going to test it. He might be ready,” Andrew said oddly somber.

“Hm?” Varian dared to question Andrew, who was still a couple of steps behind him. He was genuinely confused when he heard the statement. Ready for what?

“Last chance to back down kiddo,” Andrew said and began walking, Varian bit his tongue and unconsciously followed, with Clementine not far on their heels. He knew where they were headed, he didn’t know what Andrew was talking about tho. Neither did he liked the sound of it. Nothing about the situation felt quite right.

They walked into the dungeon towards the far end. Andrew didn’t look at the sorry state of the child behind him, he couldn’t care less if people knew what he did to the boy or recognized the gentle purple marks he had left on his pale skin. They continued walking and when they finally arrived the king and queen didn’t hesitate to glare daggers at the trio. Andrew’s hand found its way onto Varian’s shoulders. He towered close and silent over him like a shadow trying to swallow the light. Clementine on the other hand moved deeper inside the room to search for the object that would ultimately decide their fate.

Queen Arianna’s gaze shifted to the alchemist, and she felt her motherly instincts skyrocketing. The child appeared to be absolutely exhausted. He looked at her with an emotionless mask, far too skinny, and dark bags under his eyes. His back straightened with tension all the while he spaced out.

Arianna nudged her husband and he followed her gaze. He couldn’t help but give a concerned nod.  
  
“Varian,” Arianna spoke softly, but he wasn’t hearing her.

“Varian,” The King tried again, louder than his wife, causing Varian to jump. 

“Are you hurt?” She asked hesitantly.

To her surprise, Varian narrowed his eyes. “What do you care, your highness,” the alchemist spat, anger and sarcasm lingering in his voice. 

“Varian, is he hurting you?” That did it, his eyes opened slightly wider and his confidence vanished. Arianna could already tell. He didn’t say anything, didn’t need to, but instead began walking away. 

“Wait,” she called after him. 

Varian stopped in his tracks stiffening. They were gonna test it on the king and queen- that part was obvious. Andrew was going to use their power to take over the kingdom. He never agreed to this. The child turned around to the cell. He didn’t know what to do… 

Arianna seemed surprised that he came back. He looked like he needed help, like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words. He didn’t need to, it was written all over his face. 

“I’m sorry- I-I don’t- they’re gonna-“ Varian went up to the bars and spoke frantically.  
  
Arianna gaze flew across the room and discovered it- a Saporian Wand of Oblivion, she stared at the man till they made eye contact.  
  
“I know what you are doing,” Andrew smiled cheerfully. The boy’s eyes widened, having totally forgotten about him being there. He immediately fixed his posture. Andrew began walking away from the cell and Varian faltered a little. 

“We all do,” Clementine snickered from her spot, wand in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your final warning, the next chapter may contain scenes not suited for you...Please read the tags.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last warning, I am not joking, please read the tags. I tried to focus more on the horror elements. Still, this may contain some triggers you are hopefully very uncomfortable with.

He glared at her in response but was distracted by the sudden pair of arms gently wrapping around his slim frame. As Andrew's body pressed unbearable close against him his mind went blank. The only thing remaining was the sizzling breath ghosting over his clammy skin.

Andrew chuckled into Varian’s ear when he felt him squirm in his grip. Otherwise, he spared him no attention. His focus was firmly fixed on the royal couple and the horrifying way both of them watched as he continued to ravish over the soft flesh of the child they so carelessly gifted to him as they left Varian to rot in the dungeon. His body itched and he wanted to show them what else he could do, wanted to make him scream in front of them, wanted to take - 

“Take your hands off him!” Arianna yelled from where she was standing in her cell.

Andrew wasn’t surprised by her reaction, instead, he seemed… amused? 

“Change of plan. Clementine, don’t do anything till we get back. I’m going to have some fun with hair-stripe first,” he said the last part with a wolfish grin, and a shudder went down Arianna’s spine. Gently he caressed Varian’s hair, silky strands of black flowing through his open palm. He bent slightly down, touching them with his lips, not breaking eye contact with the Queen. There was no affection in the gesture whatsoever and they were well aware of where the ride would end. 

He reveled in glee at the cries of the king and queen when he left and Varian came with him on his own volition. 

Footsteps echoed softly over the empty floors of majestic halls. They grew quieter and quieter until they eventually disappeared. The boy’s breath quickened, pulsing against the stillness.

“I’m sorry,” Varian shattered the silence. He knew he’d screwed up.

There was no reply from the older man. The room Varian was guided into was big and without the tiniest sliver of light. He didn’t recognize where he was. 

Andrew didn’t bother closing the door, letting in the chill. The very act seemed utterly pointless to him. They all knew the child was his. And if not, well he would demonstrate it with pleasure. 

“Did you apologizing to the King and Queen too?” He asked, with each word luring him deeper into the shadows. 

Abruptly Varian landed with all fours on the ground. He looked back up at Andrew, but couldn’t see, only sensed the slow rolling blanket of darkness approaching him from behind. A growl rumbled throaty and breathy and way too close. Never before had he understood what it was like to be prey. How could he? And yet at this very moment Varian did.

“I expected nothing less. I’m proud. Always so polite, so eager to please,” Andrew said as if it was meant to reassure him. It didn’t. 

“I-I’m sorry, it won't happen again. I swear.” Varian begged but was quickly shut up the second time this evening by a slow deliberate kiss. It was different than before, harder, and deprived of any emotion. There was a hunger in the movement, intent so clear it was blinding. Cold hands removed his clothes. With a well-practiced routine, he was stripped to the bones, each layer peeled away till he was bare and exposed with nothing hide, touching, and taking everything the boy had to offer. Then there was pain. There always was. A lot of it. With each kiss, embrace, and stroke he could feel the bile rise. They were delivered with a precise ruthlessness he wasn’t able to explain. 

Andrew wasn’t enjoying it either. The slapping of skin, the tears, the sweet screams, they all gave him no pleasure. No, he preferred an audience. He missed their times in the dungeon, missed the way the creep across their cell had looked at them, nameless, faceless, rotten, but watching, always watching. How Andrew’s blood rushed through him with lust and excitement every time he had heard the soft rustling of fabric and the low grunts that weren’t his own. It sung to him, loud and beautiful. His skin burned in desire at the memory. The feeling of someone else witnessing the power he held and with Varian beneath him so very afraid. It pulsed waves of heat into the rest of his body until he was boiling and moaned. 

Varian tried not to cry or to yell because he knew it would just make things worse. 

Agonizing slow Andrew pushed himself inside and went on trusting and pumping. Seeing himself vanish into the small body made him groan again. Varian didn’t move, but Andrew knew he wants to. He didn’t stop his cruel pace, bleeding into the violence. Over and over the man ripped through the thigh skin until he came to a stuttering halt, making the cries around him ebb out in the process. It was quick, unusual so, almost mechanic. With a last shuddering trust, he collapsed against him. He didn’t look at the broken boy at his feet, didn’t need to, to know he was leaking with swirls of white and red alike. 

Andrew frowned to himself. Clementine would have to wait till tomorrow, she probably already left, preferably not to get caught up in the drama. They’re friends after all and he wasn’t finished yet. There would be no sleep tonight. He picked the boy up, dripping and wet and utterly exhausted. Varian winced at the sudden movement. Andrew felt him trembling in his arms, from fear not pleasure, but who could really tell the difference - a maddening delusion he allowed himself to put his own mind at ease. Varian didn’t came, rarely does. In his moment of weakness, after hours and hours in the hidden darkness, his screams sometimes morphed into dry little hiccups which then turned into the faintest moan. The older man didn’t care either way.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault,” patiently he hushed. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s sweet how they care about your clever little apology, really it is. But we can’t keep them in the dungeons forever. What choice do we have? I need you, Varian,” his mouth nuzzled over sensitive skin. “You’ll be good for me, right?“ 

Varian’s watery blue eyes squeezed shut as pain cursed through his body and gave a shaky nod. 

Andrew loosened his grip around Varian but held him still as he twisted his fingers deep into his abused hole. He was a bloody mess and it made Andrew’s body itch anew. “So very good,” he said again when he heard him wince. His voice was warm with affection and contempt. 

“Yes,” Varian said decayed and empty. 

Andrew carried him carefully to the large king-sized bed, placed him down on soft silken sheets, and pressed their foreheads together. “I am going to stay,” he spoke fondly. His hand hovered over Varian’s rapidly beating heart while he listened. It sounded like something numb shattering inside as the child resigned to his fate and Andrew licked his lips. Varian didn’t react otherwise and the man got up.

“W-wait what are you-?” Varian was interrupted by the screeching of a key turning in a rusty lock. His eyes widen in realization. So, so, so many emotions fled over his face, his body, his eyes, that for a moment he just lay there paralyzed in fear as Andrew slowly stalked towards him, twisting and twirling a knife in his hand. It was only then that Varian panicked, dashing toward the door as his survival instincts kicked in. 

“A-Andrew!? Please, I’m sorry!” He choked on his own words, banging at the unforgiving wood and trying the useless knob again and again. Hot tears streamed down his face till he sank to the floor. 

“Don’t think about it,” Andrew’s voice was sharp enough to let him know the conversation was over. 

The man’s mind wandered. He loved the boy - a primal love that consumed his itching soul. The queen had been genuinely appalled by their little display earlier, but he’d noticed the dark spark in the king's eyes. He shuddered in glee and laughed. He had seen something akin to curiosity in them. Maybe he’ll let him have a go, let the sweaty old fool fill the boy up, and make his wife watch. The idea had potential and there were weirder things out there that were perfectly natural. It was not though, he knew it was not… natural. Still, he needed something beyond himself. But first, he would continue to fuck the child in the royal bedroom. He’ll make sure they would never be able to get the stains out. 

.  
.  
.

When Andrew finally left in the morning the kid was even more obedient than before and in the end, the king and queen didn’t remember anything - Andrew didn’t make him fire the wand. Varian did that himself. 

They put their plan into action and now the whole kingdom was under his control. It was a sight Andrew hated more than anything else. He couldn’t wait to burn the shit-hole to the ground. 


End file.
